


Day 14 - Genderswapped

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Female!Loki - Freeform, Genderswap, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Loki likes keeping Tom on his toes.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 10





	Day 14 - Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**

> Long, LONG overdue. I know. But I'm going to hammer out the rest of the fics to finish up this series over the coming weeks. This one's short, but sweet. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

To say that Tom was surprised to come home and discover that his male partner suddenly...wasn't...would be an understatement. Tom knew Loki was capable of many things thanks to his magic. He really should have thought that changing genders would be one of them well before the evidence was right in front of him.

He'd entered his flat, put his bag down, removed his coat, then turned around and suddenly Loki was there. Only not as he'd remembered when leaving that morning.

Loki's height was the same as well as her hair and eyes. That mischievous gleam couldn't belong to anyone else really. Tom would have known that look anywhere as he found himself suddenly having a woman in his arms instead of the man he'd expected.

"Hello, my Thomas," she purred, arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. Though obviously a feminine voice, the inflections were the same and Tom was left staring at her for a moment before finding his voice.

"Loki? Darling, what are you doing?" He had to ask, but knowing Loki, the decision had been made on a whim. Not that Tom was complaining. He'd love Loki no matter what form the god chose to take.

"Playing," she said, slender fingers sliding up into Tom's ginger hair. It earned a shiver from the human and he had to smile.

"Playing, are you? What exactly are you playing?" His arms slid around her waist, holding her against him.

"You'll see," Loki said, her voice sultry and drawing him in until their lips met.

When Tom felt Loki start removing his clothes, he had to smile against her lips. He couldn't wait to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
